Capitalismo: Una Historia de Amor
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Luego de una marcha de los Indignados reprimida por la policía americana en Washington, Alfred va de visita a una cárcel para saber sobre los resultados. Muchos jóvenes fueron arrestados, otros golpeados, pero él no pensó hallar ahí al amor de su vida.


Holi c: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Este nuevo one shot se me ocurrió escuchando Ska-P; fue mi fuente de inspiración. Tomé prestado el título de un documental que vi hace unos meses, muy bueno, así que... es el resultado. Me gusta :3

Espero a ustedes también. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalismo: Una Historia de Amor<strong>

O

O

- Fue todo un éxito, _mi patria_. Más de cien detenidos, treinta y cuatro heridos, policías por todos lados. No les van a quedar ganas de venir y molestar por un buen tiempo.

Alfred se ríe entre dientes mientras camina por los pasillos de aquella cárcel sucia de Washington. Hay ecos lejanos que posiblemente pertenezcan a algún preso y no sabe si soltar una risotada más grande o preguntarle al policía que lo acompaña quién es ese delincuente que llora y suena tan desgarrador. Pero la conversación sigue y Estados Unidos echa un vistazo al hombre que sigue hablando y haciendo gestos.

- Tenemos a esas escorias controladas.

- La policía de _América_, siempre tan eficiente. Los felicito, hicieron un gran trabajo.

Ambos llegan hasta la sala principal. El policía deja pasar a la nación y el tipo de adentro, Ethan Miller, se pone de pie inmediatamente y le da la mano. Alfred sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para él también es un gusto conocerlo. Toman asiento, el rubio pone los codos sobre la mesa; el policía que antes le acompañaba desaparece, se ha quedado solo con Ethan.

- ¿Y qué sorpresas me tiene, mayor?

El tío se ríe.

- Capturamos al líder de las Juventudes Comunistas.

- Sí, eso me estaba contando el chico…

- Tenía una camiseta que decía _Dude, where's my country?_ –vuelven a soltar risotadas. Alfred se siente totalmente cómodo- Si te lo imaginaras, Alfred… al principio cuando le tomé del brazo dije: ''mierda, es una putita caliente'', ¡tiene una cara! No puedo negar que el muchacho parece una niña y… no había visto nunca un comunista más apetitoso.

La sala se vuelve a llenar de los sonidos asquerosos de dos bocas que se burlan del sufrimiento ajeno. A Alfred le gustaría ver al chico, está intentando imaginárselo.

- Lo tomamos preso creyendo que era una mujer y pensaba eso hasta hace muy poco. Verá, mi patria… usted sabe que hay que tener a los prisioneros controlados, y éste se resistía un poco. Así que… -Ethan sonríe como un gato- Entonces descubrí que era hombre. Pensé que era gay por la apariencia y, ¿a los maricas les gusta por detrás, no? Tuvo que estar ahí para escuchar cómo gritaba.

Alfred se sorprende un poco, por dentro, siente deseos de vomitar y el estómago se le revuelve incómodamente. Ladea un poco la cabeza y el cabello cambia de posición.

- ¿De placer?

- Más bien dolor, pero supuse que le gustaba fuerte… Es una puta comunista, Alfred. Deberías echarle un vistazo, tal ves tú también quieras castigarlo un poco.

Silencio.

- ¿Te llevo?

Terminan deslizándose otra vez, pero en esta ocasión lo hacen por el pasillo que lleva a las celdas. De ahí venía el llanto que había oído al ingresar y sigue siendo tan doloroso como antes. Ahora puede imaginar la causa de las lágrimas del chico. _¿Qué edad tiene?_ _No más que tú_. Por un momento le recordó a su Matthew y suspiró audiblemente.

- ¿Nervioso por encontrarse con la _putita_?

No le responde, simplemente sonríe sin ganas. Caminan un poco más mientras el lamento es cada vez más fuerte y notorio, la gente que también está encarcelada con el líder de las Juventudes les gritan improperios, groserías, los amenazan por lo que Ethan le ha hecho a su compañero. Ellos estuvieron ahí escuchando los gemidos de dolor y las súplicas del joven, cómo le rogaba que por favor se detuviera y dejara de _romperlo_.

- Miller…

- Unos cuantos golpes y se quedan callados, te lo aseguro.

Finalmente, llegan a la celda de la que proviene el llanto que a Alfred todavía le tortura los oídos. Ethan saca las llaves y abre el candado y con el sonido, el cuerpo que está allí dentro deja de llorar y se escuchan sólo sus gimoteos y sus manos limpiándose la saliva que le ha quedado en su rostro algo violáceo por los golpes durante el castigo.

El policía deja pasar a Alfred, que, aunque esté muy apagado allí dentro, logra ver un cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal en un rincón del cuarto. Pareciera que el chico está tan asustado, que se abraza a sí mismo y niega con la cabeza y Alfred siente mucha lástima por él. Ethan se ríe y cierra la puerta tras de Estados Unidos, con la sonrisa maquiavélica que no se borra.

- Disfrute de él. Siéntete feliz_, you commie pig_. Tendrás el honor de ser la puta personal de Los Estados Unidos de América.

El ruido de las llaves desaparece y los pasos de Miller se pierden y Alfred se ha quedado ahí solo con un joven que se queja por el dolor y el miedo que le provoca verse encerrado con ese hombre. El mayor se mueve un poco, el chico en el piso se contrae. Él quiere decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que no es cómo ese hombre. Se sienta en la cama que no es más que fierros.

- Hey, yo… levántate de ahí y deja de llorar. No… yo no voy a hacer nada contigo. No soy como ese hombre. Lo que hiciste esta tarde estuvo muy, muy mal. No puedes pretender cambiar el sistema. Estados Unidos es y será por siempre una nación capitalista y así somos todos muy felices.

Alfred estira la mano y le da una caricia muy suave en el cabello. El cabello ondulado.

_Este tacto, esa voz. _

El muchacho en el suelo se remueve incómodo e intenta hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural, porque probablemente le duele el trasero, para sentarse y dejar ver su rostro. Alfred lo nota y le ayuda y toca su mano… y él sabe que ha sentido esa extremidad antes. Hay un pequeño rayo de albor que le permite observar el rostro del joven, la luz de la luna se refleja en esos ojos violetas.

Alfred siente que su corazón se ha detenido y el tiempo también.

¿Puede ser esto real? ¿Enserio está pasando? ¿El chico que se astringe por el dolor y que le mira con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas es su _hermano_? El cuerpo le tiembla, son oleadas de sentimientos extraños, de rabia, de dolor, de culpabilidad que le atraviesan y rompen y los ojos de Matthew… sus labios rotos y ese maldito moretón en la mejilla.

- _Alfred…_

Con eso el aludido se cae de rodillas, mientras Canadá no se mueve y baja la cabeza para sollozar en silencio. Estados Unidos está entumecido pero lo atrae a su pecho con delicadeza, lo acomoda en su regazo y le besa la cabeza, mientras lo arrulla con una suave canción de cuna. Matthew llora en su hombro, le abraza fuerte como si nunca quisiese dejarlo, pidiendo su protección. Alfred vuelve a posar sus labios sobre su cabello mojado e, instintivamente, mueve sus manos hasta las piernas de su gemelo. Toca ahí algo húmedo y cuando sus dedos se abren, puede notar que los fluidos que caen son evidentes. Mattie se sobresalta en su hombro porque el de ojos azules ha tocado el semen y la sangre que ese hombre dejó en su cuerpo, y sigue rompiéndose.

- _He raped me, Alfred_… Él me violó…

Los ojos de Alfred lucen diferentes. La antigua bestia que su interior guarda acaba de soltarse de sus cadenas y Estados Unidos no va a hacer nada para detenerla. Se sentía de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y no le asustaba… en este momento, se creía capaz de todo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Alfred sonrió. Esa sonrisa plasmaba la pura maldad del diablo. Se dio vueltas por la habitación teniendo a Ethan Miller desnudo ahí en el medio. Le hizo una mueca al policía que tenía al lado y se dirigió después a la puerta, tomando las llaves.

- Avísame cuando acabes… para venir a buscarte, y recuerda –Alfred se rascó la cabellera, su hermano estaba esperándolo afuera- hasta que sangre más que una hemorragia… quiero que ni siquiera pueda sentarse, ni siquiera sea capaz de caminar, puedes usar lo que quieras.

El policía se ríe. Alfred también. El sabor de la venganza se siente terriblemente bien en su mente.

O

O

_¿Cuál es el precio que paga Estados Unidos por su amor al capitalismo?_

* * *

><p>Awww this is the end :D Hope you like it! Me encanta la última frase, es tan la raja :3 Entonces nos vemos! See you soon! ¿<em>reviews<em>?


End file.
